Who Will Be My Perfect Match?
by xpeachigox
Summary: A girl whose life is well described as perfect had three of her significant people leave. Several phobia came upon her and was told that LOVE may only be the solution available. Can Love even do anything about this? Let's leave it to Natsume and Luca then
1. Prologue

**a/n: REVISED EDITION OF PRINCESS MIKAN AND PRINCE NATSUME; xpeachigox PROUDLY PRESENTS...**

**

* * *

****"WHO WILL BE MY PERFECT MATCH?"**  
_NatsumexMikanxRuka_

Mikan Sakura is a fifteen year old Junior high school student of Sakura High who's life is well described as perfect. She's one of Japan's top idols and is believed to be the heiress of the Sakura Industries in which was founded by her parents. Many of her fans adores her and many envies her perfect lifestyle. Although, majority believes the idea of how perfect she and her living is, in reality, all may seem like a lie. Her mother, Yuka Sakura the founder of the school she's entering died due to gunshot from one of their branches of banks around Japan when Mikan was only eight years old.

Her Father, Sano Sakura was a well-knowned business tycoon internationally. Even though he may be able to appear through every news or issues of business or lifestyle magazines, his true identity remained as a secret. Neither one of Mikan's experts can get through the strict security of her father. He lives somewhere in America and he never came back to Japan right after he left Yuka and Mikan for work when Mikan was only three.

But despite the lack of attention from her busy parents, she has grown spending her time with her only best friends and her career partner. Hotaru Imai - A genius living in an ordinary life whom she met because of Natsume Hyuuga - The successor of the Hyuuga Group and Mikan's first ever best friend. Soon he appears to be a rival of Luca Nogi - another celebrity who belongs one of Japan's top idols, getting a great impact from the fans if is paired with Mikan Sakura.

Natsume who decides to come along with his family to New York due to financial issues, Mikan's optimistic side finally gave up. Mental disorders, breathing difficulties, The once was healthy girl became weak. Having almost every significant person to her disappear, she found herself useless for not being able to do something about their leave. Mikan, although was sad about having Natsume without her, found herself developing a crush for her career partner, Luca without even having Hotaru informed about it.

Will anyone be able to cure her sickness? Will Natsume be able to come back and accept his fault? Will Luca ever realize her feelings for her too? Will Hotaru know all those secrets kept by her best friend to herself?

"I believe that you're the perfect match for me," - Mikan

* * *

_ Coming up next :  
x: Mistaken Celebrity : "FATE?!" :x_

_Previews:_

"Never talk about that bastard when your with me. He'll just bring more problems so, might as well have him forgotten."

"She's always like that, she never wanted any of us worry for her."

"I'm suppose to be mad at you now, but since you're too cute, I'll let it slide."

"What the-"

* * *

xpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigox

* * *

Author's notes:

Because of the sudden change of plot I had in mind, I've decided to change the title too and so as some of the upcoming chapters. It has been decided too, that sometime soon, I'll delete the other fic of mine which is entitled as "Princess Mikan and Prince Natsume". **WARNING!!!** If ever you don't want to get spoiled at what's going to happen soon in this story, then don't read the other fic of mine. Compared to what I have written before, this revised is edition is better:) I'll be looking forward for your reviews everyone!:D Chapter one and two will be out any second now.


	2. Mistaken Celebrity

**Disclaimer:**Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama and never did it happen that I own a thing from it!:D

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE_  
_x: Mistaken Celebrity : "FATE?!" :x**

The trees are swaying fluently. Birds are flying freely. Slow and gently, the wind blew relaxing breeze. The sun wasn't in its brightest, as clouds faintly concealed its shine. That...was from the outside. Since classes are still 5 minutes til it's over, our little miss principal, Mikan Sakura is fixed on her chair, gazing the view she sees from the window beside her. She sighed as another thought of _him_ entered in her mind. Every time she spaces out, there's never a moment that she'd miss the chance of thinking about her best-est friend, _Hyuuga Natsume_. But this time, it's not about the times they have spent together 6 years ago but about a plan. A plan that she has to think about whether she would,

_'Beat him up? Psh. C'mon Mikan! Think! Think! I mean, after I supported him in his decision, he'll repay me by never replying at my letters at all?! Beating him up is not enough Mikan!'_

The plan : "What-to-do-to-Natsume-when-he-shows-his-face-in-front-of-me" That was her weirdest plan she thought of yet. But like the usual, thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of the school's bell which signal's the end of today's classes.

"Huh?" Mikan reacted.

She snapped out from her thoughts when a girl within the same age as hers slammed a hand on her table.

"When do you plan to sit up from there? Idiot." unemotionally, the ice queen, Hotaru Imai told her so.

* * *

**CHARA INTRODUCTION : HOTARU IMAI**

A girl with short black hair and violet eyes. She is quiet and cares much about her studies. She met Mikan way back when they were only five because of Natsume. That was when they were only in kindergarten. Back then, Hotaru here didn't wish to befriends with her for no one in the class wants to since she's so hyper and is very smart. She even decided then to be rivals with her in terms of education when suddenly, the two of them were paired for a special project and unexpectedly, both knew the personality of the other. She may be mean to her sometimes but there is a lot of difference on how Hotaru treats Mikan compared to others. Natsume first met Hotaru way back kindergarten in where she mistook Natsume's class as her class too. That's why, Natsume was asked to escort her to where Mikan's room is and brought her to her. The three of them spent most of their childhood together.

* * *

Mikan beamed her a smile and muttered an apology. She fixes her things up and had her bag on her shoulders. As the two of them were about to walk out from the room, Mikan handed Hotaru a ripped paper. Hotaru returned a glare at her.

"How come my graded A+ paper was with you? What's more important is that it's ripped." She said.

Mikan sweat dropped and let out a fake smile. "Y-you see, I found it on the drawer and I-I forget to hand it to you earlier. T-then I thought of a frustrating plan a-and."

"Let me guess. A _'What-to-do-to-Natsume-when-he-shows-his-face-in-front-of-me'_ kind of plan am I right?" She nonchalantly retorted as she kept the paper on her folder.

Mikan was left dumbfounded. "H-how did you know?!" She reacted. Hotaru heaved a silent sigh as she started walking their way out with Mikan beside her. "I can tell because it's written all over your face, stupid."

"O-oh." was the only sound that came out from her mouth. No doubt it's the genius she's having a talk with. "Y-you know..."

"He's stupid." Hotaru said suddenly. "Never talk about that bastard when your with me. He'll just bring more problems so, might as well have him forgotten." She added.

"Y-yeah." Mikan muttered. _'Even if you say that Hotaru...I just can't.'_

Hotaru never wanted to hear Mikan tell anything if it means Natsume. She loathed him for he was one of the reasons why Mikan were having this difficulties. Hotaru just doesn't wish to hear Mikan's cries of hurt again. Although this may seem impossible, but the only wish she have right now is to have Hyuuga be out of Mikan's mind.

They continued to walk until they reach the gates of the academy when both notice Nonoko and Anna waving at them.

"Mikan-chaan!" Nonoko shouted. "Imai-saan!" Anna yelled. The two ran til they both get near enough to talk to the girls.

* * *

**CHARA INTRODUCTION : NONOKO OGASAWARA**

A girl with straight blue-violet hair who's in the same class as Mikan's. She is nice and very friendly. She usually seen around the campus with her best friend, Anna. She loves to shop and is pretty extravagant especially when she's with Mikan.

**CHARA INTRODUCTION : ANNA UMENOMIYA**

A girl with pink curly hair who's in the same class as Mikan's. She too, is very friendly and is really good when it comes to cooking. She mostly loves to talk about guys and is usually seen around the campus with her best friend, Nonoko.

* * *

"Hi guys! What are you still here for?" Mikan asked. Nonoko breathed hard and smiled. "We wanted to go shopping today!" She cheered. "That is, if you're free today, then it's up to you whether you wanna come with us or not." Anna added. The two had their eyes glimmering in acceptance. Mikan switched her gaze to Hotaru.

"Go with them, I'll be busy today so, I have to go home early." Hotaru stated. The

Mikan smiled and waved back at Hotaru as she was being dragged by the two mall rat. "Bye Hotaruu! Go home safely!" She cheered.

***

The view they have in front of them had the two girls jaw drop. Their eyes were sparkling in excitement and lips were formed into a very wide smile. "You never fail to impress us Mikan-chan!" Nonoko gladly said, her hands clasped together. Anna on the other hand, nodded in agreement.

An expensive white limousine was parked in front of the school gates and five female bodyguards were standing, ready to serve her majesty, Mikan Sakura. All had the same long sleeved and knee length leather suit uniforms with matching shades and ear plug communicator. They bowed all at the same time and greeted.

"So, where do you guys wanna shop?" Mikan started only to be greeted back a silent response, still the two were staring in awe. "Sakura-sama, why don't you guys step inside and leave the work to us." One of the bodyguards suggested. Mikan switched her gaze at the bodyguard and beamed a smile. "Yes, please do me the favor." Mikan said.

As what was instructed, Mikan hopped inside the car along with the two, who is more likely pulled inside. Along the road, the three had a very fun private conversation since the guards are separated from their row of seat. Curiosity hit Anna and decided to ask "Mikan-chan, why is it that you have female bodyguards when you can request for a guy? Don't you think they're more hotter and stronger?" Anna smiled as a thought of a very handsome body guard entered her world of imagination.

Mikan managed to put up a fake smile. "I-I don't know. I-It's my dad who hired them," She lied. "Besides, their putting up a great effort in doing their jobs, s-so I should be satisfied with that right? She added.

Nonoko and Anna just nodded and agreed to what she have said.

The truth is, it's someone from her father's company is the one who hired this for protection. She requested most to be females too since she doesn't trust men that much. She trusts only few of them. A fact included in her disorders is that she never come close to any men she's not familiar with ever since two significant guys in her life left her. Her trust lessen in them and so as never did she believe in other men again.

Time passed by with much giggling and conversations until they have finally reached their destination. The three got out from the limo one by one with the body guards in their assembly once again. Until the thought of what they see right before their eyes processed into their minds.

"Hwuuaaah!" Nonoko and Anna surprisingly reacted. Their eyes, were then again, glimmering in excitement. They've reacted more as one of the bodyguards said that, "We have reserved this branch of your mall since we don't want to have you pulled into that much crowd. We're sorry for what we did but we only care for your safety, Sakura-sama." The woman bowed. Mikan shook her head and replied nicely. "It's fine. No need to worry. We'll be back in a few hours so, if you want, you may roam around the mall too. All expenses of yours, please charge it on my account." Mikan insisted.

The bodyguards just beamed her a smile. "We decline in your offer Sakura-sama. We're very much indebted to you already."

Nevertheless, the three just can't stand watching the elegant view in front of them so they've started to do some shopping, having the whole mall all to themselves.

Hours have passed and they've had their shopping bags delivered to their very own homes via Mikan's driver. They've decided to do a little strolling around the park since they still have time left before dinner.

Anna and Nonoko were happily walking side by side with a little depressed Mikan tailing from behind. Her gaze stuck on the ground and random thoughts were bothering herself. Anna and Nonoko noticed this and had themselves stop into their tracks. With the sudden halt, this made Mikan bumped at the back of Anna and Nonoko.

"Mikan," Nonoko called. "If you have any problems bothering you, we'll always be here to help you out." She added as she gave out a reassuring smile.

"Mikan-chan, if it's a love problem then you're free to consult me." Anna winked. This made her somewhat cheered up as she gave out a reassuring smile to them. "Don't mind me, I just thought of something unimportant." She said as she skipped forward. She immediately turned to face them and another cute smile of hers was shown. "Well then, shall we go home? I think I've had enough walk and it's getting late anyway."

With that said, the two nodded in agreement. Mikan was skipping happily with the two girls tailing her from behind. "She's always like that, she never wanted any of us worry for her." Nonoko whispered. "Yeah. She's just too nice right?" Anna added. When the three reached a crossing, Mikan stopped in her tracks and looked left and right for any signs of cars. "Weird. There's no cars coming but the stoplights on red too." She muttered. "No need to hurry Mikan-chan, let's just wait until it turns to green. Just to make sure." Nonoko said.

Mikan puffed her cheeks and walked a step to the road. "No. That thing is broken. We should go on." Mikan said. Anna held her hand signaling her to stay. "Mikan!" Anna held on her tight and Mikan tried her best to have her arm free from her grasp. "Stay here! Mika-Aah!" Anna gasped.

Mikan, with the sudden let go almost tripped the ground but she managed to maintain her balance. "C'mon! There's no signs of cars see?" She motioned for them which only had their mouth wide open. "Guys?" Mikan asked, still no response were said. She shrugged it off and continued her walk only to have herself bumped into someone face to face. She looked up to apologize but she can't mutter any word at all.

For a while there, Mikan was looking at him straight in the eyes, which wasn't her usual doing. It's very unlike her to do that. Come to think of it, she even think of that habit shows the sign of impoliteness. Until the guy gave out a smirk, she would never have planned to take her gaze away from him. "U-uh, I-I'm." Mikan tried to apologize but no words made it out her mouth. "I'm suppose to be mad at you now," The guy said when he suddenly smirked and neared his mouth in her ear to whisper, seductively. "but since you're too cute, I'll let it slide." He muttered as he patted Mikan on the head and left past the two other girls behind her.

"What the-" Mikan muttered. Just until she noticed she's been blushing all along. She touched both sides of her face and it was hotter than usual. "I'm going to be sick." She walked ahead onto the other side of the streets and leaned on the lamp post beside her. "What was that just now?" She asked to herself, not expecting an answer when someone showed up suddenly behind her, giving out this creepy smile. "One of the signs your in love to a certain guy Mikan-chan," Anna said in a low scary voice. "Tell me, was that guy the one who made your heart skip a beat," Nonoko added.

"You're an idol slash model Mikan," Nonoko once again stated. "And with his handsome features, he must have been a celebrity too," Anna said. Anna looked at Nonoko as Nonoko did the same too Anna. They nodded all at the same time. "A perfect match indeed! Could this be fate?!" both said in unison.

Mikan blushed more. "F-FATE?!" She reacted. The two nodded their heads with a sweet smile formed on their faces. "That's right. F-A-T-E," then again, they both said at the same time. "It's a noun." Nonoko said. "It is something that cannot be avoided. Perhaps, that cool guy just now was the one destined for you and that, he's the one whom you just can't ignore!" Anna explains.

_'A-A perfect m-match?! W-with a guy whom I-I just b-bumped into?! F-fate?! I-I don't even like men at all!'_ She thought.

"U-uhmm.." Mikan muttered. She bring out her cellphone and gazed at it. "Oh look! I'm late for piano lessons! I gotta go ahead of you girls! Bye!" She said running towards god-knows-where. When she's far enough to the two creepy sisters, she switched gazes between left and right. Considering herself lucky, she ended up being in Hotaru's house.

She rang the doorbell repeatedly until Hotaru came for the gate. "I don't have time to play dolls with you Mikan."

"It's not that! C'mon let me in!" She yelled. As soon as the gate was opened, she immediately ran inside. Hotaru heaved a sigh. "Just when I was done with my work, here comes the destroyer."

From the inside of the house, Mikan called "Hotaru! What's this?!" and in a short while, a large explosion was heard. Hotaru sighed once again. "My poor works,"

**CHAPTER 1 END**

* * *

_: Coming up next :  
x: Do dreams really do come true? : "USUAL" :x_

_Previews:_

_"Even if we get separated by far distance, we'll always share the same sky,"_

_"Just let the picture fall, I-I might not be able to forgive myself if I lost you,"_

_"Hey, hey, is what I've heard true? Sakura-san accidentally bumped her boyfriend yesterday at the streets?"_

_"Crying doesn't suits a pretty lady like you, Mikan,"_

* * *

xpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigox


	3. Do Dreams Really Do Come True?

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama and never did it happen that I own a thing from it!:D

* * *

_Previously on "Who Will Be My Perfect Match?" x: Mistaken Celebrity : "FATE?!" :x_

_"Never talk about that bastard when your with me. He'll just bring more problems so, might as well have him forgotten."_

_"I'm suppose to be mad at you now, but since your too cute, I'll let it slide."_

_'A-A perfect m-match?! W-with a guy whom I-I just b-bumped into?! F-fate?! I-I don't even like men at all!'_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  
x: Do dreams really do come true? : "USUAL" :x**

**MIKAN'S POV**

Continuous chirping of birds and the shine of the sun from my window woke me up. That ends it, my dream. And like the usual, the first thing that would come enter my mind would be another thoughts of him. Lately, I've been counting days for how long has it been ever since I wished dearly from God to have any of my three wishes to be granted. Resurrection of my mother, of course, I knew that would be impossible, but there's still two of my three wishes that's possible right?

For papa to go home and for Natsume to be here too. Right now, you might have been thinking that it's always Natsume whom I'm most concerned about. Well, it's true. Since papa left years earlier than Natsume, it's just proper to be more close to your best friend right? More importantly, when he's the first ever friend to do the things of which you longed for. He's always the one whom I hear the nicest words from. Even though he may be cold at me before, it's just his own way of showing care.

Finally, the flashback of the day has come, the incident that happened when I was only nine and he was ten.

_It was a very fine day, no tracks of storm were found in the sky. It was very windy and it's somehow relaxing, but the sun's not in its brightest too. Maybe we're feeling the same. Maybe it's because he, too, was feeling sad at the moment. No matter how much we're cheerful and no matter how well we do when it comes to lightening someone's feelings up, there's always a time where the **usual** would part._

_Here I stand in the elementary department's rooftop, cheering myself up. But how come, when it's me whom I'm cheering for, there's always a negative side to my positive answer. It's not helping at all._

_'Even if we get separated by far distance, we'll always share the same sky,'_

_That's what I thought. But, so what if we share the same sky? Is it possible to see him from there? Like what I have said before, there will always be a negative side..._

_I held it tight. The picture I have right before my hands. The only thing left as a remembrance. This would be the last morning I get to see him. Tomorrow, when I wake up, the **usual **calls and screams of his name would be gone. The **usual **grunts and smirks of his. The **usual** teasing. **The usual...**_

_A tear slid down to my cheeks. It's difficult now, I can't believe the first friend who treated me well would be far from me. I can't believe it. When he's gone, will I be ever bullied again? Will I be locked up inside my room with only dolls and bears to play with? I can't..._

_The picture suddenly slid down from my hand. The wind blew it and was stuck at one wire from the top of the bars. I climbed at the bars of the rooftop trying to reach for it. When suddenly someone grabbed me by the waist and hugged me tight._

_"Idiot! Do you feel like dying?!" He said._

_Those words were cold, still it shows so much care._

_"Chumie-chan..." I whispered._

_I looked back at the picture and found it gone from the wire. It might have been blown away already. The picture was gone, the first picture we ever had since the first time we met. My only remembrance. "The picture...chumie-chan," I cried. My voice was shaking. My grasp from his back tighten. His hand caressed my head._

_"I thought I would lose you," He said. "Just let the picture fall, I-I might not be able to forgive myself if I lost you," He whispered._

_Those were one of the best things he said to me yet. I was very happy he cared so much about me, I could feel the love I'm lacking at. The wind blew harder and the hug wasn't cut-off. The best thing to do right now is to cherish the moment. Cherish what's probably would be the last._

_"Let's just take another picture,"_

End of flashback.

**NORMAL POV  
**

Mikan fell back into reality and a little while after, her cheeks pouted and her hand was formed into a fist. "Mou! Selfish meanie! Where's the picture you promised me?!" she yelled. "That guy, he only had a copy for himself," She murmured as she got up from her bed. She then walked straight for the vanity and had her brush in her hand. She combed her honey-brown locks looking at herself in the mirror.

She heaved out a sigh. "When will he come back,"

Three knocks came from the door and from there, a maid called out for Mikan, "Please excuse me Sakura-sama, your breakfast has been prepared in the dining room, please do come down." she said.

Mikan immediately replied a yes and stood up. She walked towards the door and closed it right after she had herself outside her room. A maid guided her as she walk passed by the elegant grand staircase. Her mansion was indeed big, to think that it has only one owner. Most of the lights are of expensive chandeliers and the paintings which are hanging worth a fortune too.

Finally, after a couple of walks, they've already reached their destination. The room was really enormous. Chandeliers and paintings this time look more expensive. The curtains were two stories high too. The long table is capable for 18 people to feast. 7 chairs on both sides and 2 at both center part. From the other side of the room, there stands a fireplace which is lit up. From carpets to utensils, the room or rather, the whole mansion was elegant, no doubt it's the heiress of SI who lives there.

This month's magazine were handed to her by one of the maids as she eats, then again, she'll always be the cover girl. Or if not, she'll always gets featured. Another maid came next to her and flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Sakura-san, may I have the permission to speak,"

* * *

**CHARA INTRODUCTION : HANAKO INOUE**

A girl with straight black hair which ends until her waist and has violet eyes. She speaks calmly and is nice. She's been in service of the Sakura household ever since Mikan was still in her younger days. She's one of the people whom Mikan trusted very well.

_a/n: She's my own chara! Hooray!:D Please imagine her well :)  
_

* * *

"Hanako-chan?" Mikan muttered.

Hanako then again smiled and bowed at her. She looked up at Mikan again, her eyes showing concern. "I've noticed that you've been gloomy nowadays. Is there something wrong?" she asked. Mikan just shook her head. "It's nothing really," She replied as she took another spoonful of her food.

"I believe it's not just a 'nothing'," She retorted. "I know you've been keeping all the worries to yourself again, Sakura-san,"

Mikan stared down at her food. Her hands on her lap, holding the table napkin tight. "Hanako-chan," She paused. "If you misses someone, and you really can't help it but to cry over him, what do you think is the most appropriate thing to do?" She mumbled. Blush suddenly streaks across her face and her mouth quivering in embarrassment.

"Natsume-sama, right?" Hanako giggled as the blush from Mikan's face became more visible. "Indeed, losing someone important is very difficult. Still, there are others which cares the most to you right? Not all important people became extinct in just a blink of an eye, there's still others like Hotaru-san, Luca-san, Anna-san and Nonoko-san right? If I were you, I would spend my time with them, the ones who treat me as well as Natsume-sama did. With this, temporarily, it will keep you away from thinking negative stuffs,"

Mikan smiled. Of course, she knew that all along, but when it's Hanako who says this kind of stuffs, it somehow made her feel more relief. "No doubt it's Hanako-chan! You never fail when it comes to cheering me up." She said. She stood up from her seat and walked past Hanako.

"You're not gonna finish your breakfast Sakura-sama?" Hanako reacted. "Mikan is fine Hanako-chan, and I'll be late for classes already, so," Mikan giggled but was cut off by a couple of words left by Hanako. "Mikan-chan," She started. "With that pure heart of yours, for sure, Natsume-sama has been thinking more of you just as how much you think of him. Definitely, it's difficult to forget someone like you." Mikan smiled. "T-Thanks,"

"And." Hanako added. "if the one who's left is miserable, the one who left must have been suffering more." She quietly said. Puzzled over what Hanako said, Mikan never managed to speak a single word. As the thought of her getting late for class she just nodded at Hanako and ran for her room.

She did the daily morning routines in order to have herself prepared for today's classes. As time passes by, she had her bag and left the mansion. At school, as she walks by the hallway with two female bodyguards tailing her from behind, the students around started to murmur and more rumors started to build-up. A rumor she heard from one of the students caught her attention.

_"Hey, hey, is what I've heard true? Sakura-san accidentally bumped her boyfriend yesterday at the streets?"_ A voice of a certain girl said.

_"And she acted as if they don't know each other at all."_ Another replied.

_"No way! Could it be that they're hiding it all along from the crowd. It must have been tough for a top idol when it comes to love don't you think?"_ A different girl asked.

_"Come to think of it, she's pretty lucky herself. A model slash idol having a celebrity boyfriend! I'm envy!"_

Her eyebrows kept on twitching at the rumors she hears in each and every walk she had. A bodyguard suddenly walked next to her and smiled at her. "Worry not about those rumors Sakura-sama, we'll take care of those." Mikan looked at her. Then another bodyguard of hers spoke. "Rumors truly exaggerates as it spreads." With that said, it somehow made Mikan laugh. "Your right! Thanks," She said.

_"I'm suppose to be mad at you now, but since your too cute, I'll let it slide."_ Mikan had her eyes wide and again, a thick color of red streaked across her face. Embarrassed at the thought she have just remembered, she stopped in her tracks and had her right hand on her forehead, feeling the heat.

_'He's somehow familiar. Those red eyes, those smirks,' _Mikan said at the back of her head._ 'Psh. There's no way a guy like him would be Natsume, he doesn't flirt.' _She shooed the thoughts away and headed for her classroom.

-

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan cheered. Only to be greeted back by diamonds. Three girls had their eyes shine in diamonds the brightest. The rest has the small ones. "I've heard the story," Hotaru said with her voice low as ever. "You even entered my home the moment just after it happened yet you didn't even bother to say _'that thing'_."

Mikan quirked her eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about H-Hotaru?" Mikan asked. Nonoko and Anna giggled evily. "So according to the spreading rumors, that guy was your, bo-y-f-rien-d already, am I right?" Anna started. "The students knew it before us, your close friends, now that's mean." Nonoko added.

"What the--It's not true! How could you possibly believe such rumors!" she yelled in denial.

The three girls, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru suddenly got themselves a torch, a spading fork and a shovel from god-knows-where, ready to torture the poor little innocent Mikan when suddenly, a man in a formal teacher uniform entered the room. "Good Morning everyone! I'm sorry, but I have to cut your fun commotion for a while since our little miss principal is needed in the auditorium for a particular meeting," Their homeroom teacher, Narumi said.

* * *

**CHARA INTRODUCTION : NARUMI ISHIDA**

Ishida Narumi is Mikan's class homeroom teacher. He is cheerful and energetic, some would think of him as gay still, it doesn't affect him at all. He dresses weird in school sometimes and is having the class do weird stuffs too. He met Natsume when they were only 6 since he's already teaching at Sakura High so whenever Mikan has problems about him, she usually consults Narumi for a solution. He's one of the males which Mikan trusted.

_a/n: I got his last name from the guy who did his voice acting since he doesn't have one._

* * *

"Hai! Thank you Narumi-sensei! Bye!" with that said, Mikan immediately ran towards the mentioned destination at full speed leaving behind a class in awe. Narumi smiled once again. "Well then, as for the rest, we're going to have a song recital for today!" Narumi sang as every student's eyebrow twitched in disgust.

Meanwhile, at the certain brunette...

Panting, she entered the auditorium as fast as she can. As soon as she had herself inside the huge theater, she headed towards the back stage in which there are couples of doors intended for different meetings. She greeted the staff with a smile although it's hard to do so since she's tired from running. "Good Morning! Is there anything I could do to help?" She asked as she went ahead to her seat. Along the table, 6 female staffs are in their uniforms and a couple of papers and pens were placed on the table.

"Now, let's officially start this meeting. Today, we're going to discuss about the upcoming educational field trip Sakura High will be holding in two weeks time." The organizer paused. "Sakura-san, please excuse us with the sudden call but we're in need of your opinion of places students like you would prefer for a field trip."

Remembering the commotion Mikan is in a while ago, she smiled towards the organizer and replied, "Don't mind me! You just called me right on time anyway. And yes, I'll be glad to help you out!" She cheered.

All of the associates became happy with her direct answer. Time flies by and finally, the meeting lasted. With the help of Mikan, the destinations for the educational field trip has been decided and finalized. And because the meeting has come to an end earlier before the assumed time, Mikan then decided to have a little roam around the campus. Holding her planner with her, she wrote what was agreed awhile ago.

"Hmm. Let see, Sakura High educational field trip will be held for three days..." She murmured, writing it on her notebook and at the same time, walking to wherever her feet takes her too. "Day one, toy factory and an ice cream factory, then...resting at my dad's nearby hotel branch." She flipped the page and continued. "Day two,"

_"Happy! I'm very happy your with me today!" little Mikan cheered hugging a very pissed Natsume. Natsume ignored instead he just kept on walking with Mikan holding his arm. _

_"What made you change your mind then? I thought you won't come with me," Mikan asked. Natsume sighed, "Nothing really," with that said, Mikan ran ahead and waved back at him "Chumie-chan! Hurry up!" She yelled. _

_Natsume's eyebrows twitched as it always do whenever he hears "that girly name! stop calling me that!" He angrily demanded. Mikan came back at him. "No." She replied teasingly.  
_

_Mikan held Natsume's arm and pulled it with her. "Anyway, we should hurry! Strawberries might hide!"_

"strawberry farm," Mikan murmured, still, spacing out. A very cool breeze hit her which brought her back to reality. She gasped as she noticed that she was at the elementary department's rooftop. "When...did I-" She stepped forward, keeping the notebook inside her shoulder bag. She held the bars which separates the 8th floor rooftop back at the first floor green grasses. "I'm here again, to where it all happened." She whispered to herself.

She got a herself a red rosary from her bag and held it tight and neared it to her chest, "I just want him back," she prayed. The wind blew harder which caused her to gasp. She lost her grip into her rosary and it fell right back at the first floor. "Impossible..." She said. Her face showing an expression of disbelief. "Does that mean it's impossible?" She whispered. Trying her best not to cry all over again, she covered her mouth. Wind still blowing harder as tears started to fall from her eyes. She suddenly let out a fake laugh as her grip on the fence tighten. "Dreams, wishes, How pathetic. Neither from it comes true,"

_"He's stupid. Never talk about that bastard when your with me. He'll just bring more problems so, might as well have him forgotten."_

"Neither from it is granted..."

_"Just let the picture fall, I-I might not be able to forgive myself if I lost you,"_

"I-It's impossible-"

_"With that pure heart of yours, for sure, Natsume-sama has been thinking more of you just as how much you think of him. Definitely, it's difficult to forget someone like you."_

"Enough!"

"Crying doesn't suits a pretty lady like you, Mikan," A manly voice said.

Mikan looked back to see who it was. She least expected that guy would be here at this hour, her eyes widen in shock. She let out a fake smile. "S-sorry," She muttered.

**CHAPTER 2 END**

* * *

_: Coming up next :  
x: Welcome Back! : "CONGRATULATIONS?" :x_

_Previews:_

_"Ever since then, it's just now that I'm very bothered of him not returning."_

_"It must have been great if I have a dad like you, sensei,"_

_"Everyone, I think there is a huge misunderstanding going on here, so right now, please do lend me your ears and listen carefully to what I'm about to say."_

_"It's only been six years and you've forgotten me already? That's kinda mean."_

_

* * *

_xpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigox


	4. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama and never did it happen that I own a thing from it!:D

* * *

_Previously on "Who Will Be My Perfect Match?" x: Do dreams really do come true? : "USUAL" :x_

_'Even if we get separated by far distance, we'll always share the same sky,'_

_"Hey, hey, is what I've heard true? Sakura-san accidentally bumped her boyfriend yesterday at the streets?"_

_"Crying doesn't suits a pretty lady like you, Mikan,"_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE  
x: Welcome back! : "CONGRATULATIONS?" :x**

Mikan looked back to see who it was. She least expected that guy would be here at this hour, her eyes widen in shock. She let out a fake smile. "S-sorry," She muttered. The guy walked and sat next to her. "I thought of you taking so long in your meeting so I passed by to check up on you," The guy paused and looked at the brunette whom her face was hidden in her arms. "Seeing you nowhere in the auditorium, I looked everywhere for you. And just as I thought, I could find you up here." Narumi explained. "Cutting classes means detention, little miss." He added.

Mikan didn't mutter a word instead she just kept on hiding her face with eyes full of tears. Narumi sighed. "Let's have detention here then. I've been bothered seeing you that depressed day by day Mikan-chan. And now seeing you cry made me more curious of what you were sad about." Narumi explained as he leaned his back on the ground with both of his arms fixed behind his head. "Is there anything I could do to cheer you up? As your adviser, I should do my part well."

Mikan ignored what Narumi has been saying. She wants some time to herself now and is not in the moon for homeroom lectures. Not once did she respond to Narumi - who noticed the long awkward silence. "You have to move," Narumi suddenly said. "you have to do something, praying and hoping is not yet enough. You have to think more positive right now. Even though I don't know what you're depressed about, I have to say, you should return the optimistic Mikan I knew."

"Natsume," Mikan whispered which caught Narumi's attention. "It's about Natsume, he's not returning as he promised and I'm starting to lose my faith in him." She said. "Ever since then, it's just now that I'm very bothered of him not returning." She stood up and walked towards the fence. A very strong and cool wind crashed her way which made the scene more dramatic. "Thinking of those what had happened to me, I think I can't handle anymore drama," she started to weep and tears run down her eyes, which hides behind her bangs.

"I-I was there," Narumi listened at her words and decided to sat up straight and look at the poor student of his upfront. "I-I was there when papa left us, when mama died and I was there when Natsume left," She paused as she wiped her tears. "I did nothing to make them stay, I was there, right then and there, I did nothing and let them go...just like that,"

Weeping, still she did her best to talk. She never wanted to worry anyone for her but she can't handle anymore problems either. She decided to open up and let the heavy feeling rush out now. Just atleast once, let her be a burden to someone.

"Many envy me because I'm rich and an idol still," Mikan started. Narumi heaved a sigh "I don't deserve to get all those attention at all. I'm weak and useless. I can't stand on my on feet and I even depend onto others. For many years did I try avoiding being such a burden to anyone but doing that brought me to more unwanted situations." She cried. "He told me _'don't cry, I'll be back'_ too,"

"He?" Narumi reacted. "Natsume, before he left." Mikan paused and let out a fake smile and looked towards Narumi. "I thought smiling without him would be easy, but I guess, things like that are barely impossible." Trying her best to have herself calmed down, she kept on wiping each and every tear that would fall from her eyes and smile. "Papa said _'I'll be back so until that time comes, you and mama should take care,'_ still, he's not here. I can't even remember what it feels like having a father since he left me too soon." Mikan explained.

" _'We have to stay strong, princess, don't worry, Mama is here'_ was what mama told me back then, but the only family I have that moment passed away," She knelt and had her face cupped in her hands. Narumi just looked at the defenseless girl in front of him, feeling pity over her. "Did I do anything wrong? Why do I even deserve this, why-"

"You were brave Mikan-chan." Narumi said. He stood up from his place as he knelt in front of her. He had the orange elastic band from his wrist and brushed Mikan's hair using his hand. Mikan reacted due to the sudden actions. "Who would have thought that you were engaging yourself with such difficulties?" He said as he tied Mikan's hair in a high ponytail with her bangs lying beautifully on her forehead. "You were handling things great despite those problems you've been carrying through out your days, I'm very impressed." Narumi cupped her face with both of his hands, wiping her tears with the use of his thumb.

"Don't give up, stay strong. Don't you think right now is the time that you should set aside those facts? Many idolize you, many considers you as their role model but what if those people see you so depressed, they too, would be bothered - which is something you don't want to happen. Why don't you just do your best for now, for your dad, your mom, for Natsume-kun. Believe in yourself, believe in the radiance you have in you. The only thing that works best for now is to smile along with your friends." Narumi said as he hugged Mikan.

Of course, he has been with her for a long time. He always say the right words to make her happy. "It must have been great if I have a dad like you, sensei," Mikan muttered as she hugged him back. "My, my, I don't intent to be a father too soon." Narumi sweat dropped. "But temporarily, I can be your dad for now." He smiled.

"Seriously, a dad which rather have his life spent with his child than money is better, I know I should be thankful but, I don't feel like it." She said, showing signs that she was about to cry again.

"Don't cry now, smile. And remember, all those hardships you've gone through, will be and will _always_ be rewarded someday." He said.

**MIKAN'S POV**

Right after the conversation I had with Narumi-sensei, we headed back to my respective classroom to encounter our last subject for today. Many took notice of my flushed face and puffy eyes as I walk in. Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. Still had their grin on me together with their creepy smile. Narumi-sensei pat my back which is a signal for me to speak in front as I did what was instructed.

"Everyone," I started. I sighed and prayed. Oh boy, here goes nothing. "I think there is a huge misunderstanding going on here, so right now, please do lend me your ears and listen carefully to what I'm about to say." I paused for a bit and glanced at my classmates. Those three, evil, mean - I can tell they're the ones who gives more attention than any other students around.

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes expecting for the worst feedback my classmates would say but instead, I heard a very loud gasps. I tried to peek, only to witness all of my classmates not on their seats but on both doors our rooms have - peeking at whoever is passing by. I see, those gasps are not because of what I said. And what's this? Fan girls are yelling? Let me guess, a new cool guy, perhaps he's someone who will transfer here.

I sighed and decided to walk back to my seat and arrange my things only to have Narumi-sensei call my attention which brought me into a halt. He gave me this smile. As he mouthed me a _'Congratulations' _which only I could understand. Congratulations? What for?

"Mikan-chan." Narumi said, which is supposed to catch only **my** attention, **only my **attention I tell you! But hell, the rest of the class were looking and listening at our conversation too! My classmates switched their gaze to the teacher as well, as they properly returned to their respective seats all at the same time in just a blink of an eye. "Somebody wants to see you, and _he_ wants it now."

Whoa. That guy must be very demanding. Anyway, I nodded as I had myself still standing at the center of the class, right in front of everyone. Waiting for the said guy, I stand still. Narumi went out of the classroom, probably telling the guy to come in when suddenly, Anna and Nonoko called me.

"What were you saying again?" Nonoko asked. Mad.

"Pardon us but we aren't listening before, _'best friend' _." Anna said. Jealous.

I can't believe they're that mad at me for something I didn't even do on purpose! It's not like I really have a boyfriend! And if I do, I won't keep it as a secret to them. Sheesh. "As I was saying, I don't have a boyfri--"

"Oh my god!" Anna and Nonoko screams. "..." Hotaru remained emotionless but shock was written all over her face too. Great, just great, what a great disturbance! Just when I was about to say something importan--

"Oh..my..god" I reacted as soon as I had my gaze onto the _'great disturbance'_.

Narumi-sensei was smiling as he had himself leaning on the door. He winked at me. Why? I dunno. Just then and there, this _'great disturbance'_ was walking towards me. He was wearing a dark blue button shirt with long sleeves and black pants. His top's first two buttons was left unbuttoned. The collar was hanging fashionably with a red lace along with it left untied. For an idol like me, I can tell he has some great sense of fashion. He had himself a branded shades too. He's looking very hot. No wonder many girls were screaming before, his bad boy yet elegant look really is eye-catching.

I cleared my throat. "You are?" I said naturally. I know. I know. I'm bad at acting! I can't help it but really, I'm pretty nervous for some reason! He did not respond, instead he took off his shades.

Fan girls gasps and what the hell?! When did our classroom became too crowded?! _(a/n: outsiders, students and mostly fan girls whom are not with Mikan's class got themselves inside their classroom too. XD)_ I set the thought aside and returned my gaze to the_ 'great disturbance' _when unconsciously, I looked at him straight in the eyes. Crimson surely reminds me of someone.

_"I'm suppose to be mad at you now," _

Anna and Nonoko gasped even louder. Hotaru stood up. I fell back into reality and I did my best finding the right words to say.

Shh! Heart! Stop beating! "Y-you are, the guy I-I saw yesterday" I said.

_"but since you're too cute, I'll let it slide."_

Everyone in the room reacted.

_"No way! Could it be that he's the guy in the rumor?!"_

_"Oh my God! He really does look cool!"_

_"They're pretty busted now huh? Still why are they pretending that they don't know each other?!"_

Seriously, I don't know this guy but I somehow feel like we really do. I feel like we're really close. I heard him sighed. "Tch. Just as I thought, she would never remember me like this." I thought I heard him mumbled something, but it's probably just my imagination. Okay, so right now, I'm panicking. REALLY HARD. So I thought about inhaling very deep which didn't help at all.

Rumors, cool guy, students watching, how much worse could it possibly get! Oh boy, heart's beating faster than ever and I'm pretty embarrassed at the moment. He suddenly moved his hand in his pocket and got something. It was a picture. He shoved it to me. Carefully, not wanting to break it, I looked at the picture closely. It was a picture of an almond-haired girl and a **red**-haired boy at the age of nine or probably ten. I noticed, too, that this was taken somewhere at the airport. I flipped the picture and read, "Mi-chan & Chumie-chan," I said.

My mind fell blank back then. I was speechless. I looked at him again - who got his picture back and sighed. "It's only been six years and you've forgotten me already? That's kinda mean." He said. Murmurs of the crowd became more audible. My heart was pounding so fast that I really don't know what to do with these random feelings I felt inside me. But I can't just stand here and do nothing either. I waited for him. I truly longed for him. I should be happy. That's right, he'll be with me always...and forever. "Natsume," I whispered. A tear slid down my cheek as I reach out for him into a tight hug.

The whole crowd reacted and most especially fan girls. But I don't care. Many rumors would build up again, but as long as he's with me now, he'll protect me again right? "Natsume, I've waited." I whispered. My arms holding tight onto his shoulders. Right now I can tell he was shock at what I did, still he hugged me back. More gasps were heard. His face nuzzled in my brown locks. Finally, I've heard him say the words I longed to hear. For six years, for six years of separation from my best-est friend, I've finally have him in my arms again, he finally whispered to me, the words,

_flashback_

_Narita Airport July 2002_

_"I won't cry, until you come back, I won't cry. Now that you're leaving, I won't get teased ever again, no one's going to tell me I'm stupid, no one would smirk at me and I'm not gonna hear any grunts from you too, so it's good to have you away from me!"_

_"Oh really? Then I guess, I won't come back here either. Ja."_

_"Wait! I would miss you okay?! I was kidding. You would surely come back to play right?"_

_"Don't cry, I'll be back"_

_"That's a promise! If you break it, I'll kick you! I'll believe in you, Chumie-chan,"_

_end of flashback._

the words I longed to hear.

**END OF POV**

"I'm back, Mikan." "Welcome back, Natsume."

**CHAPTER 3 END**

**

* * *

**_: Coming up next :  
x: It's been a while : "WELCOMED" :x_

_Previews:_

_"You flirt. Don't you dare talk to me like that when you know you did many sins towards me."_

_"Don't you like it when you're being mistaken as my girlfriend?"_

_"Mikan-chan! Oh my God, you've grown a lot more taller these days. Prettier too!"_

_"Thanks to someone, __he kept loads of pictures of you."

* * *

_xpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigox


	5. It's Been A While

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama and never did it happen that I own a thing from it!:D

_

* * *

__Previously on "Who Will Be My Perfect Match?" x: Welcome Back! : "CONGRATULATIONS?" :x_

"I think there is a huge misunderstanding going on here, so right now, please do lend me your ears and listen carefully to what I'm about to say."

"Somebody wants to see you, and _he_ wants it now."

"I'm back, Mikan."

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR  
x: It's been a while : "WELCOMED" :x**

Seconds have passed, still, neither of the two decided to break the hug. Mikan was crying tears of joy, Natsume just hugged her back. The crowd started a very audible murmurs and new rumors have started to build-up. But as for the two, all they did was to ignore the noise when suddenly, a girl at about their age came walking towards the couple. The tapping of the foot was silent, even so, all the students noticed it. They switched their gaze to the source of that _different_ aura. Noticing the raven-haired girl glaring at somebody, they gasped. The people around reacted more as they noticed the **BAKA GUN 2020 **is clutched in her hand. Everybody gave space to the ice queen. They backed up, not wanting to get hit by that invention.

Hotaru let out a short laugh as she smirked at Natsume. She pointed the baka gun towards him and said ferociously, "And you even bothered returning, you ass." She triggered the gun as the '**boxing glove of doom! mwuahaha!**' came flying heading to Natsume. By the millisecond, Natsume even managed to return her a smirk as he just tilted his head a little on the right side that immediately made him dodge the attack.

The fan girls had hearts in their eyes - and some boys, too, - due to the cool move Natsume did. "Oh my God! No one has ever managed to dodge Imai-san's Baka Gun! Most especially when it's the latest model!" One girl reacted as the others screeched in adoration. Natsume walked towards the depressed Hotaru - who's ashamed of her failure work. He stopped as soon as he reached her. He gave out another devilish smirk of his as he retorted. "How childish of you Imai, you still have that thing with you?" He said as he tapped her in the shoulder. He wore his shades back and walked towards the exit. Natsume then again looked back, handsomely, towards Mikan and shouted. "Let's go." Mikan nodded. Each girls - and some boys, too, - looked at him in awe. Mikan had her bag and ran to him. As soon as she was beside him, they both looked back to Hotaru. "You coming?" He asked. "C'mon Hotaru!" Mikan cheered. Hotaru shrugged. "I'll pass. I'm busy unlike idiots like you." She commented and faced the two, "Hyuuga, do anything perverted to her and you'll get what you deserve." She said nonchalantly.

The people around gasps loudly at her comment. Perverted? Hell, anyone would react when you hear that word. Natsume just grinned when he suddenly held Mikan by her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Natsume just gave Hotaru a slight nod and walked away with Mikan. The fan girls - and some boys, too, :D - passed out after seeing such a scene. Hotaru clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "Bastard," She murmured.

***

She was indeed very happy to see him back and it was pretty obvious in her part too. Her smile never frowns and she can't help it but to be very annoyingly loud when the both of them were in his car. That's right, Natsume here has his own Ferrari at a young age of 16. Sure at that time, it's should impossible for him to claim a license but, lucky for him - the heir of the HG - can buy anything and can do anything with money. He was driving calmly at his respective seat as Mikan here sat impatiently. She was just too excited being with him that she can't help but to get very nervous and loud with the continuous tapping of her feet.

"How much more noisy can you get?" Natsume joked.

**

* * *

CHARA INTRODUCTION : NATSUME HYUUGA**

Hotaru and Mikan's childhood friend - The heir of the HG group, another worldwide class corporation run by his parents. Because of financial means, he was forced to study abroad for six years even though he doesn't want to. He's 16 years old and months older than Mikan. He is cool and handsome in every bit of his personality and looks, it is also true that according to the picture he showed to Mikan, he was once a red-haired, he dyed his hair for a raven one as a cover for being the 'Natsume Hyuuga' while in New York. Never been touch, even though he is a complete pervert and flirt. _(a/n: ahh, sorry Natsume fans -.-") _Sluty girls were the one who's courting him anyway. He has a great _'possessive character'_ in which he doesn't want anyone, especially a certain guy, gets too close to Mikan. Further in the story, you'll notice that Hotaru and him never gets along well, that is because one doesn't want to lose by means of the cold personality of the other. Later in the story, too, he'll find himself a rival and some random events will start happening. Stay tuned! :D

* * *

Mikan puffed her cheeks childishly and retorted. "You flirt. Don't you dare talk to me like that when you know you did many sins towards me." Mikan sighed. "Mou. You never did change have you? Well, aside from the hair color, why change it from red to blue?" She asked. Natsume shrugged. "Coz I feel like it," He said. Mikan sat back in her chair. They've been quiet for many minutes now and she felt a little relief now that the two of them had already started a conversation.

"Since when did you arrived here?" Mikan asked. "Just yesterday," Natsume answered. "How's New York?" Mikan asked, again, waiting for an answer as she just looked at each and every views that passes by her window. "Fine," He simply replied. Well that's Natsume alright. Mikan missed the way he used to cut a conversation with such a short answer that's why, instead of getting mad at him, she just smiled. Natsume noticed this in the corner of his eyes and reacted. "What is it?" He asked. "What is what?" Mikan stupidly replied. "You were smiling like crazy a while ago. Why? Did I say something funny?" Mikan shook her head, "I just miss you that's all," She said nonchalantly. As her words finally reached her mind she immediately blushed and covered her mouth._ 'I didn't mean to say that! stupid!'_ Natsume noticed this again and smiled. Although it's a little, still, he smiled - which is different from his signature smirks.

"I missed you too," He replied. Now this is something new! You won't see something like this in your everyday life you know. Mikan's face was now tinted with a darker shade of pink. She touched her cheeks again feeling her face getting warmer by the second. "S-Shut up. I bet you already told something like t-that to your girls at NY!" Mikan chirped.

"Believe me, I've never had even a single girlfriend." Natsume explained.

"Like I would believe that! If I know, you even had s-"

"-No I did not. And for someone as childish as you, since when did you learn that word?!"

"I ranked 3rd in my class, so don't you underestimate me you flirt!"

"How did I became a flirt, pig?"

"Because you were so _flirtatiously _annoying yesterday!"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes! Yesterday! You're the one I saw on the streets right?! Because of your flirting, rumors have started to spread around campus that you are my boyfriend!" Mikan screeched.

With that said, Natsume stopped the car and switched his gaze at Mikan. He gave out his devilish smirk and grinned at her. "Then?" He asked.

_'W-what's with the sudden ch-change of mood!'_ She thought. "T-Then,"

"Don't you like it when you're being mistaken as my girlfriend?" Natsume seductively said.

Mikan suddenly panicked at the moment. Crystals of sweat had trickle down from her forehead and the darker shade of pink from her face reached its darkest. "O-Of course not! Stupid!"

"Oh really," Natsume held his right hand out and reached for Mikan's cheeks as she lightly jerked due to the sudden move. He caressed it with his thumb as he leaned closer. "You might want to change your mind," He whispered.

As she noticed his face was getting closer, panicking, Mikan forcefully closed her eyes. And finally! **(tandundundun)** Seconds have passed, still, no response. Mikan here was expecting a kiss - which is something she's not suppose to allow, when suddenly, she heard him chuckle. She open her eyes wide and glared at the evil best friend in front of him.

"What were you expecting pig?!" Natsume laughed.

"Stop calling me names!" Mikan yelled.

"Whatever. Go down, we're at my place." Natsume said, still, a hint of a smile can be tracked in his face.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I am now roaming around the estate of the Hyuugas. Well, roaming probably is not the right word, lost. I'm now lost at the estate of the Hyuugas. Right after the _great disturbance _told me to wait in the courtyard for the preparation of...I forgot. He said something about someone wants to see me. But anyway, who would expect me to just sit and watch the birds fly and the trees sway that long? He's not returning immediately, it's his fault why I left. I just tried to search for the nearest comfort room that's all. But I guess the nearest became the farthest. I've opened many doors already and I've seen varieties of rooms too, but the cr I'm looking for cannot be spoted that easily.

"I give up!" I sighed in defeat, "I don't feel like peeing anyway, why did I even bother looking around for a cr in the first place!" I said to no one in particular. Now this time, I was walking to anywhere my feet would take me. "Natsume," I called with less volume. "Natsume I'm lost!"

**END of POV**

"That brat," Natsume cursed. He was standing in the courtyard only to see no one in there. He looked back to see five experts standing. He motioned for his hand. "Search for her around the mansion, since this will take some time, I'll give you 25 minutes left to work with your task. Got it?" He commanded as the experts nodded. A red-haired little girl walked next to Natsume, "Oniichan, is she your girlfriend now?" With that question, Natsume just smirked inwardly to himself.

**AFTER 25 MINUTES...  
MIKAN'S POV  
**

I woke up to see myself sitting on an elegant chair. I'm in a certain room - probably a guest room. I examined the room, noticing that my eyes are still in a blur. Minutes ago, I'm so sure of myself that I was walking just walking around calling Natsume, but I really can't recall of how did I end up here in this place. And,

"Oh my god! How did I end up in this dress?!

I reacted as I saw myself in the mirror in front of me. I stood up, feeling a little awkward by the sudden change of my foot wear. I checked myself out from head to toe. My auburn locks were down with curls at the tip of my hair. I have a pink ribbon on both sides of my head too - which I think is really cute. I have this dangling silver necklace tied on my neck paired with a silver diamond earring. I noticed, too, that I wore a light makeup and my finger nails were french tipped. The pink tube top dress with a silk and a darker shade of pink ribbon tied on my waist matches all. And finally, My silver sandals were shining with diamonds too. It's very pretty. I like it from every bit. But. I don't want something which is bought by someone I didn't asked for. Most especially, if it was bought by that extravagant flirt.

Three knocks on the door brought me into surprise, a call from the servant startled my too. "Sakura-sama, please excuse me." A maid walked in and bowed down at me. "Natsume-sama wants to see you now downstairs, do follow me this way." She said. I nodded and walked behind her as she leaded me the way. Finally, we've reached the grand staircase. I was now on my way when half way down the stairs, I saw Natsume, looking handsome as ever. I paused for a while there as I stare down at him in awe. He was wearing an elegant tuxedo, only he was wearing it his way - in which the inside white button shirt wasn't tucked in and the coat wasn't buttoned either. He has this red tie which matches his tantalizing orbs to top it all up. Then again, I can't help it but to admire him for a long time there, I was stuck looking at him. He didn't noticed me yet since his gaze was stuck on his watch. But after a few seconds, he looked my way. We stared at each other and not a single move, we didn't budge a bit.

Later on, he let out a fake cough. Maybe just then, he noticed that we've been staring too long at each other. I walked down towards him and smiled. "Took you so long enough," He told me. "Well, it's not like I wished for this." I retorted. He grunted. Well, I've been conservative ever since he knew me, so he must be expecting that I would complain for his expenses again. I tilted my head and asked "What's the occasion anyway?" "Nothing. It's just that my parents wished to see you tonight." He explained. I nodded and smiled towards him as he held out his arm for me to hold.

I can't believe what was happening now. The immature and jerk-ass Natsume I knew once becoming this much mature has gone way too far. Before, way back our childhood, he usually just leaves me tailing him from behind. And to see him escorting me like this, **very** unbelievable.

Finally, we reached the door to the dining hall. Two butlers on either side of the entrance bowed towards us before they let us in. The room was elegantly illuminated by the yellow lights of the hanging chandeliers. And by the looks of it, everything around worth millions of money. _(a/n: I'm kinda not in the mood right now to make a further description about the room so, just think of it as a very expensive-looking dining area. :D) _And at last, I'm able to see auntie and uncle again. It's not just auntie and uncle who's in the room, there are others too, probably their relatives gathering for a celebration. This made me even more nervous. Auntie first stood up from the dining table and rushed towards me and gave me a hug.

"Mikan-chan! Oh my God, you've grown a lot more taller these days. Prettier too!" Auntie reacted with a very large smile plastered on her face.

"I'm glad to see you again young lady! I've seen you in many magazines lately, you're a hit in NY too you know." Uncle exclaimed. I was flattered. They are very hospitable and that's one part of them that I really admire.

**

* * *

CHARA INTRODUCTION : MR. HIRIO & MS. RIKA HYUUGA**

The head and the founder of the Hyuuga Group - a world class company. They were once was Yuka and Sano Sakura, Mikan's parents best friend but ever since Sano left for America and Yuka died, they never had gotten that much contact to either of the two most especially to Yuka since she _is_ dead. Although the founders are best friends, still, their companies are well knowned rivals. HG and SI are competing for the top but for the mean time, the SI leads with $255 billion in vault. Hirio and Rika have two children, a boy - Natsume, 16 and a girl - Aoi, 7.

Rika is taller than Hirio - who is much of an old fat guy with glasses and mustache at the age of 43. Rika, on the other hand, despite her age of 38, still she maintains a great physical appearance and is really beautiful. Sooner, you'll find out how Rika is very devoted having Mikan as her daughter-in-law.

* * *

"Good Evening, auntie, uncle. Thank you for inviting me here." I said, feeling a little embarrassed from all those people who had their attention towards us and the compliments I've heard from them. "Come, join us." Auntie offered as she lead me to my sit, which is next to Natsume - who just moved my chair and have me seated. Talk about being a gentleman, not! So as soon as we had ourselves seated, auntie just started a toast.

"Everyone, I have here with me the successor of the Sakura Industries, Mikan Sakura. Please give her a round of applause." Auntie announced.

Everyone did as what was asked for. I stood up, still nervous from all the attention I get. "I'm very pleased to meet all of you." I smiled back at them.

It was a very splendid night. The other visitors treated me well too. I feel welcomed, for once, the way auntie and uncle treated me made me feel like I really have a family. Moments like this is very difficult to let go. I don't want this to end but I can't do anything about it. We bid our goodbyes to the rest of the visitors as I was with Natsume, Auntie Rika and Uncle Hirio at the living room taking a small drink of wine. "Mikan-chan?" Auntie Rika started. "Have you already got yourself a boyfriend?" She asked bluntly.

A shade of pink became visible in both sides of my cheeks. I let out a fake laugh and retorted. "Not yet. I have to study first before anything else that's why." I laughed again. Just then, if I'm not mistaken, a glint of diamond formed into my auntie's eyes. I tilted my head and asked "What's wrong, auntie?" But she just shook it off and giggled. "It's nothing dear, don't worry about me." She said as she switched her gaze towards Natsume - who...just stares at his glass of wine? Psh. As if something would happen with just staring?! Why not even drink it?

**END of POV**

As they had fun chatting, a little girl stepped in to the scene. She was in her pink sleep wear already and the way she rubbed her eyes somewhat shows that she just got up from bed. "I had a nightmare, I can't get back to sleep okaasan." The girl said as she looked up at Rika and Mikan with those lazy eyes. Noticing Mikan's every details, her eyes glimmered in excitement and a blush formed in her cheeks too. "Mikan-neechan! Oneechan!" She called as she hopped towards Mikan and gave her a big bear hug. "Aoi-chan," Mikan whispered.

**

* * *

CHARA INTRODUCTION : AOI HYUUGA**

A girl at the age of 7, Natsume's little sister. She's kind and cheerful unlike his brother who usually is rude. Aoi is only a year old ever since the last time she had been with Mikan. Although she may tend to forget her due to such a young age but because of special sources, she knew Mikan through pictures and videos taken not only by her parents. She looks forward seeing Mikan. She thought being siblings with Natsume was the worst and that she'd rather have Mikan as her oneechan but later in the story, she'd take notice of how much she is lucky having Natsume as her brother and since she was too much indebted to him, she'll do anything just to set him up with Mikan. Later in the story, Rika and Aoi will join forces in achieving a single mission. And what is the mission about? Read to find out.

* * *

"It's been a while, Aoi-chan" Mikan said. "I'm glad you still remember me." She added. Aoi beamed her a smile and grinned to this particular someone. "Thanks to someone, _he_ kept loads of pictures of you." Aoi replied. But before Mikan could react, Aoi jumped again in her arms. "Can we play like what we usually do? Let's go to that park again." She asked. "Sure, anything for Aoi-chan." Mikan answered. Her cellphone suddenly rang which broke their conversation. Mikan reached for her phone which reads, _'Imai Hotaru'_.

"Hotaru?"

**CHAPTER 4 END

* * *

**_: Coming up next :  
x: Melancholy behind those smiles : "WIERD" :x_

_Previews:_

_"I thought you don't want anyone worry for you? But what are you doing now huh Mikan?! I was worried sick trying to figure out where you are!"_

_"She passed out due to over fatigue so all she needs is a good rest. Once she wake up, I'll be back to check up on her. Hyuuga Natsume-san, please do watch over her for now."_

_"You don't have to decide Natsume! This leaves you no choice but to stay! __God! Natsume! Think about Mikan for once!"_

_"Don't play dumb with me Natsume-san. It was pretty obvious you like her back then." _

* * *

xpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigox


	6. Melancholy Behind Those Smiles

**Disclaimer:** _Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama and never did it happen that I own a thing from it!:D_

* * *

_Previously on "Who Will Be My Perfect Match?" x: It's been a while : "WELCOMED" :x_

"Have you already got yourself a boyfriend?"

"Not yet. I have to study first before anything else that's why."

"Hotaru?"

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE  
x: Melancholy behind those smiles : "WEIRD" :x**

"Hotaru?" Mikan called from the other line. _"Can't you see what time it is already?"_ Hotaru answered. Mikan switched her gaze to the nearest clock hanging on the wall only to find out that it's already 12:00 in the midnight. _"I've been calling you for many attempts yet you didn't plan to answer it at all!"_ Hotaru yelled. _"I thought you don't want anyone worry for you? But what are you doing now huh Mikan?! I was worried sick trying to figure out where you are!" _She added. "Hotaru," Mikan whispered. She stood up from her sit and bowed down to the Hyuugas, "Please excuse me," She said.

Mikan headed to the courtyard which is dimly lighted. The stars were at its brightest and the wind was calm but cold. "I'm sorry Hotaru, I just didn't realize the time." Mikan replied. _"You should have your initiative working Mikan! What if I'm gone for good?!"_ Mikan felt numb as the words thrown at her processed into her mind. _'What if I'm gone for good?'_ It's a question that Mikan doesn't want to hear the most. She just can't take someone dear to her depart again. A hundred percent. A hundred percent she is indeed clueless of what to do if she is to lose Hotaru this time.

Her mind fell blank and her grasp from the phone was about to break loose. Emptiness filled her eyes. "H-hotaru, I'm sorry" She mouthed weakly. She was hurt - deeply hurt that easily, knowing that her mental disorders takes place again. She held her aching head with her free hand trying her best to restrain the pain she is feeling. "H-Hotaru," She called in pain. "D-don't g-go."

***

_**Tokyo Medical University Hospital  
Hallway, 1:32am**_

"She passed out due to over fatigue so all she needs is a good rest. Once she wake up, I'll be back to check up on her. Hyuuga Natsume-san, please do watch over her for now." The Doctor said. Natsume just nodded. He turned his back and faced his parents who was sitting on the bench placed on the hallway. "So what did the doctor said?" Hirio asked. "Over fatigue. Rest." He replied. "Is that all? Natsume, will she really be alright?" Rika asked, worried. Again, Natsume nodded. He held the door knob to Mikan's room and looked for the last time to his parents. "Don't worry, she's fine. I'll be watching over her for now so you could go home now and take some rest. Aoi might not be able to sleep more if you guys will stay here." Natsume said.

"Take good care of her," Rika replied as they went ahead.

Natsume headed towards Mikan's room and sat on the chair provided beside her bed. She already had her hair down and her make-ups off. She is in her pajamas too. "Spill. Tell all that there is when I wasn't here." Natsume demanded. Hanako - who's been fixing Mikan's things faced him and bowed her head in approval.

"She's in deep trauma. She has been keeping all the worries to herself which brought the matter worst. When her father left, she was sad but she did her best to hold it in."

_'I'm alright, papa is working hard for our living so I should be thankful having someone like him for a dad.'_

"She smiles whenever somebody is around but every night, a child's cry could be barely audible outside the door to her room but no one dared to ask the little girl why is that since everyone knows the reason. When her mother passed away, she then again smiled."

_'Mama will be happier in heaven because mama don't have to take care of a little girl who gives her nothing but problems anymore.'_

"She managed to go to school regularly and maintained her good grades but then again, this time, every night, she can be heard talking inside her room when there's no one who's actually with her. But soon enough, we found out that the thing that she's enjoying having a talk with was with her bear. The one that your parents gave her on her 5th birthday. She said that it was her best friend and that it will never be apart from her. I guess, by that you could clearly tell what is _its_ name." Hanako paused. "Every time she cries this hard, her health is being affected, her asthma is starting to develop and so as her improper breathing which causes her to pass out every now and then. And finally, nine years of age, the moment you left. She cried right after she got home from the airport saying 'I told him I'll just wait for him to return, but I don't think I can wait that long.' She pleaded for her mother's resurrection, for his father's return. And the same goes for you which hurts her the most. She tended to skip meals every night and day more than what she did when her mother and father left."

Natsume rested his elbow at the arm of the couch and held his forehead in depression.

"Her optimistic side haven't show up that night. Seems like she cannot handle all the pain with that little heart of hers anymore. Coughing blood and difficulty in breathing has came upon her. The asthma she inherited from her father has awaken from its long and deep slumber. It has fully developed and became a huge bother to the little girl's living. The healthy Mikan we once knew has been replaced with a weaker one and all these years, there's not a single month in where she could avoid going to a hospital. Getting confined, taking dextroses, it happens most of the time which seems like a hobby to her already. Different kind of medicines were taken in by her too.

Her doctor explains that the medicine she is taking all these years could keep her asthma in bay but no medicine is found to take it away, permanently

Her psychologist reported that the kind of trauma she encountered emotionally was caused by the people who left her life leaving her blaming herself. The incident she witnessed when her mother got killed may caused a little damage to her mentally though it wasn't proven yet. She's taking too much therapy ever since then. We were told that she found herself useless in her existence, that she also doesn't want anyone to be bothered by her. She's lack from support and love from her parents a normal child would need.

When the news about her getting hospitalized reached her father, he left no other words but the order of him to _'Just do what the doctor prefers.'_ Nowadays, she hasn't touch her food, haven't got enough sleep and did nothing but to space out. Phobia from males came upon her. She trusted very few of them and acted either shy or scared when one who she doesn't know would come near her."

Natsume stood up from his seat and took his coat. "Watch her and call me if she wakes up." He ordered.

"Natsume-sama, regretting will take you to nowhere. If you want to make it up for her after all of what you did, accompanying her and treating her well would be enough." Hanako mouthed as she bowed again at the retreating form of Natsume.

***

Cool and calm wind rushed towards him. Stars were still visible and the city streets from below are illuminated with different color of lights. He was at the Hospital's rooftop. This is how he overcomes moments like this every time - by going to high places. "If leaving would cause her that much trouble then,"

_"I won't cry, until you come back, I won't cry. Now that you're leaving, I won't get teased ever again, no one's going to tell me I'm stupid, no one would smirk at me and I'm not gonna hear any grunts from you too, so it's good to have you away from me!"_

Natsume sat down on the ground and leaned his back at the fence. He ruffled his hair looking really troubled. Just in time, his phone rang. _'Imai Hotaru'_

"What do you want?" Natsume answered.

_"How's Mikan doing?"_ Hotaru asked.

"She's fine and asleep. Need anything else?"

_"I think it's about time that you're supposed to be aware of the consequences she has gone through while your away."_

Natsume's grip from the phone tighten. His other hand formed into a fists. "I am,"

_"Then, what do you plan now? Just sit and watch her suffer? Let her be like that and return to New York? Huh? I know that your stay here in Japan is for two weeks only. Now, tell me, are you going to continue your leave or not?"_ Hotaru retorted.

"I'll think about it."

_"You don't have to decide Natsume! This leaves you no choice but to stay! You don't have to go! Stay here and make her happy, that's the only thing you could do to make it up for her. You just don't know how happy she was when you came back and now you're telling me that you still have to think about it?! God! Natsume! Think about Mikan for once! If it weren't for me, she might have been dead because of you right now!" _

***

"How am I supposed to act now that he knows...w-what's wrong with me? He might think I'm weird." Mikan frowned.

Hanako neared the brunette and tucked her on to her bed. She sat next to the girl and smiled. "Mikan-chan, I believe it's best to let him know what has been happening to you to have him aware of it. Aren't you two best friends? Then, aren't best friends supposed to know each other from the very least? Believe me Mikan-chan, everything is alright. If it is Natsume, then, believe in him, he'll be treating you with most care." Hanako patted Mikan on her head and gave her an assuring smile. "Now, you don't want to get scolded by him right? Sleep more, you need to take a rest." Hanako said. Mikan just nodded and smiled. "Hanako-chan, thank you."

***

Minutes passed as Natsume decided to return to her room right after he calmed himself for a bit. Hanako stood up from the couch. "She woke up for a while but I asked her to sleep once more." She claimed. "May I talk to you outside Hyuuga-sama?"

"Earlier, before you came, she woke up and I told her that you already know what has been happening to her. She was worried that you might think she's weird." Hanako explained.

Natsume sat on one of the benches provided in the hallway and has his gaze stuck on the floor. "Why would I even think of something like that?" Natsume retorted. Hanako just smiled at him. "I told her that if it is you, all she has to do is to believe in you and that you'll be treating her with most care. Am I wrong?" Natsume grinned. "Even if you didn't told her that, obviously, that's what I'm going to do."

"Then, when do you plan to confess, Hyuuga-sama?" Hanako blurted.

As it was told, Natsume immediately became nervous. _(in his on way, of course he wouldn't let anyone notice that he is XD_) He covered his mouth thinking of the right words to say. "Confess? Who are you kidding?!" He reacted. Hanako smirked at him, "Don't play dumb with me Natsume-san. It was pretty obvious you like her back then." She said, grinning towards him. Natsume did nothing but he returned her a glare. "That was six years ago! Old hag!" Natsume denied as he proceeded back into Mikan's room. Hanako grinned to herself. "My, my, he used to call me old hag before too! That's Natsume-sama alright."

**CHAPTER 5 END**

* * *

_: Coming up next :  
x: For jealousy dislikes the world to know it : "DENYING.":x_

_Previews:_

_"You even saved that message! What's with the whole tomorrow at seven to pick you up thing huh? Are you dating? How could you be so sure that that guy would-"_

_"Is he certain...about your feelings towards him, does he know that?"_

_"Say, if I help you with that grade one work, would you help me get a girl?"_

_"Nonoko, that is the problem. They are just unaware of that, the reason why they deny. And that too, is the reason why we are going to set them up right?"  


* * *

_xpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigox


	7. For Jealousy Dislikes The World To Know

**Disclaimer:** _Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama and never did it happen that I own a thing from it!:D

* * *

__Previously on "Who Will Be My Perfect Match?" x: Melancholy behind those smiles : "WEIRD" :x_

_"I thought you don't want anyone worry for you? But what are you doing now huh Mikan?! I was worried sick trying to figure out where you are!"_

_"You don't have to decide Natsume! This leaves you no choice but to stay! You don't have to go! God! Natsume! Think about Mikan for once!"_

_"That was six years ago! Old hag!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX  
x: For jealousy dislikes the world to know it : "DENYING" :x**

The dull light from the sun through her windows woke her up. She then rubbed her eyes and yawned. She usually gape much longer whenever she wakes up from a good night sleep, this time is different though, because she just sensed someone grinning from beside her. She jerked and sat up "W-what? You're still here?" Mikan reacted glaring daggers towards him. Feeling a little bit embarrassed of her actions, she pouted. "You really haven't change one bit have you?" Natsume sighed, relieved that she woke up with the same act. Mikan searched around the room for something else to stare at rather than his eyes. She nervously talked. "About last night, t-thanks."

She gasped. He suddenly did something that made her eyes grew wide. No, he didn't _kiss_ her, more likely a hug from him is what made her surprised. This is so not him. He barely gets close to her and most of all, he barely do something like this of his own will. "I-Is something wrong? Natsume..." Mikan asked as she patted him on his silky raven locks. "Let me," his breath on her neck sent chills down her spine, nevertheless, she ignored it away. "Let me stay like this for a while." Mikan, although everything about him right now is unclear to her, she didn't refuse. "Natsume," Mikan whispered. "I love you." She said. She told him that as if it was normal, she said it to him as if she do it all the time. Natsume, on the other hand took time to respond. "I love you, too," He said.

Unrequited love.

She still believes _she_ loved him as her brother and _he_ knows that from every bit. Not that he is afraid to be turned down, he knows all too well that there'll be a time someday where it is right for him to confess. For now, he'll let her believe that when he said 'I love you' is as his sister, even though what he really mean to say is that _'I love you, as a lover.'_ "I fail huh? I left you here, enduring all the troubles to yourself while I was away, enjoying every second of my life." Natsume said. "This time, I'll protect you. I'll never be apart from you again." Mikan smiled, her eyes tearing with joy as she stated a "Thank you." Natsume whimpered, his head buried in Mikan's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

***

_'Text message received from: Natsume - I'm here in your school now. I saved my digits to your phone last night by the way. Noticed many guys' name in your contacts too.'._ Mikan giggled as she quickly brush her slightly wet locks, Mikan hurriedly ran passed the door and through the grand staircase of their mansion. A handbag in hand and a phone on the other, she was so late that she wasn't able to organize her things that much. Mikan is in her school uniform with ribbons untied. Because of the heavy traffic from the hospital until their way back to the mansion, Mikan got insufficient time to prepare for school. She was already 15 minutes late. Once she is inside the car, she sighed. She then started texting a reply. _'I'll be there in a minute. I'm on my way now, I'll meet you up in the lobby.'_ She texted, adding a smile that stuck its tongue out on the message.

Not soon enough, Mikan arrived at the school lobby, she was about to head towards Natsume - in jeans and red polo with two buttons unbuttoned, until she sees him speaking, _'flirting'_ with a girl. Nevertheless, she shooed the thought away. He headed towards him and tapped him in his shoulder. She smiled and eyed the girl at about the same age as hers. "Sorry, but we have to go, right? Natsume?" She said as she gave out a fake smile, of course, which is not obvious at all. No doubt she is indeed a pro model. She pulled him with her towards the hall without giving any of the two a chance to respond. "About the numbers," Natsume started. "What numbers?" Mikan asked in confusion looking his way to button his shirt. "You really don't want to attract girl's attention now do you?"

"There's a guy named Mark on your contacts, who's that?" He bluntly asked. "There is this Jiro too." Natsume, who's desperate in knowing those guy names and numbers she had on her phone kept on mentioning names although Mikan here did nothing but to just walk ahead of him shrugging and smirking to herself. "What would you do if I tell them who they are and what they are to me?" Mikan playfully asked expecting a glare from her best friend. Only to see him somewhat...jealous? Even so, the word jealous itself was something she is hesitant about. "Tell me, are you close to some other guy besides me?" Natsume asked with his sudden change of tone. "Not really, why do you ask?" Mikan asked.

"_Don't worn yourself out okay? I'll be there tomorrow at seven to pick you up. Good night, Mikan_ said that certain guy named_ mylovexluca_ on your pho-" "You read my messages?!" Mikan reacted. A hint of embarrassment can be seen through her flushed face and wide eyes. "You even saved that message! What's with the whole tomorrow at seven to pick you up thing huh? Are you dating? How could you be so sure that that guy would-"

"Enough Natsume!" Mikan yelled. "Natsume, not only you can flirt girls okay? Even I have the rights to fall in love. Luca has been my career partner ever since I've started modeling...ever since you left! In exchange of you leaving, I met him - who could make me happy. We've became good friends until it came to this. Natsume, please don't speak bad of Luca, please...I know you said you'll protect me, but this...this is something only the both of us, Luca and I has to take care of. I'm sorry, you can't tell me what to do on this one."

Natsume was speechless. A deep feeling of hurt pierced straight to his heart. As Mikan was about to go ahead of him, he managed to grip her wrist in his hand. He was trembling, he didn't know what to say, neither did he know what had made him hold her. Mikan struggled but failed to set herself free. Natsume suddenly sighed, grip from her hand tightened and the other was clenched to his side. "Is he certain...about your feelings towards him, does he know that?" He asked.

"No he doesn't. I don't plan on telling him so for now. You might think that I'm afraid to be turned down the reason why I won't tell him yet, but the truth is that I believe that there'll be a time someday where it is right for me to confess." She smiled. Although it may seem to be fake, she tried her best to smile it all out.

_'I'm tired of waiting, Luca, I'm tired waiting for that right time...'_

***

"Uggh..." Mikan whimpered.

_flashback_

_"I'll give you only five minutes to finish all these equations written on the board. No using of calculators, scratch papers and pencils are not allowed, using your fingers to count is banned and any form of erasure means wrong! Whoever would disobey the given rules will immediately had the score of zero out of one hundred." Jinno, their math teacher demanded._

* * *

**CHARA INTRODUCTION : JINNO MATSUMOTO**

A teacher in-charge of teaching math. He easily gets mad over something so small and definitely loves to get his students a hard time in his subject. He wants all his rules to be followed and that no one should ever defy it. Despite the fact that he works under Sakura's employment, he gives no special treatment to the girl. Mikan although is mad about it can't fire him just like that.

_a/n: I just can't leave a character without a surname can I? I got his from his seiyu by the way. :)

* * *

Hearing every single rules of his, all the class sighed and some cursed him under their breaths. Mikan on the other hand attempted to break her pen. Jinno left right after he gave the signal for them to start._

_Mikan sighed a deep one. "Well then, please let me pass!" She said. Natsume, who found it hard and annoying to sit on the floor beside Mikan's desk went towards the teacher's instead and sat on the chair provided. He crossed his legs, leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair and sat back relaxing. He eyed every single student as fan girls screeched._

_"Ne, Hyuuga-sama, why won't you transfer here?" A girl asked._

_"Make sure to choose our section too if ever you would." Another said._

_Many questions followed in which result to Mikan's loss of focus. Natsume smirked at the sight of Mikan biting her lips in frustration. He eyed Hotaru and saw her answering on her paper continuously showing no signs of difficulties._

_'Hah! Go ahead Natsume! That's what you're good at, flirt and give that devilish smirk at girls! Not like I care, I'm used to things like this anyway!' Was what Mikan thought, over and over._

_"Hey, Sakura!" Natsume called out. Hotaru looked at him, confused at the sudden call using Mikan's last name. "You don't look too well huh? I thought you're this class' top three, why not prove it to me then?" He smirked. Mikan give nothing but a glare. __'Great way of telling you're single! Call me by last name! Yell it out loud we're not close!' "What do you even care? Hyuuga?!" She yelled, emphasizing the use of his last name too, still with her eyes stuck to the paper. "Oh, so you're being mean to me now huh?" Natsume sighed and stood up, walking his way towards the brunette._

_Mikan did her best to ignore all those fan girly sigh and purr. Natsume on the other hand kept walking calmly and gorgeously that would make any girl but__ Hotaru and Mikan melt. "Say, if I help you with that grade one work, would you help me get a girl?" He bluntly asked._

_'What's this?! Help him get a girl?!' She thought. All the girls had their hopes up and yelled 'Choose me Hyuuga-sama!' or 'Marry me Natsume-kun!'. Simple statement from him did cause and uproar at the classroom and finally, five minutes has come to an end. Jinno entered and the rest were back at peace. No one but Hotaru passed the test in the end with a perfect score for almost everyone had their attentions stuck at the couple. Mikan did get the score of fourty nine over one hundred though. Too bad, luck wasn't with her this time._

_end of flashback_

"Hey, are you really serious about your search of girlfriend?" Mikan asked. Depressed about her score, she barely notice about the personal question she bluntly asked. "Not really, it's just an act. Thought your class may need a little fun so, that's it." Natsume responded. "Ohh.."

As they walk pass the hall to the cafeteria, many eyes were on them. Too depressed, Mikan ignored. Too good at ignoring, Natsume ignored. At the simple sight of food, Mikan brightened up. She pushed Natsume on to the nearest table and had him sit. "What do you want to eat? I'll go order and you stay here and save the seat." She said. Natsume looked at the menu posted at the counter and pointed on to that veggie salad. No doubt it's New York's influence. "Are you on a diet? Well. I'll have tonkatsu for myself then. Stay here okay?" She left.

***

"You believed her too right from the start, Anna?" Nonoko asked. Anna just nodded, focusing in the thing she is reading. The two were seated on one of the benches provided just outside their dormitories. They're not fond of going to the cafeteria every lunch time anyway so they'd rather be here gossiping.

"You know, I've never doubted Mikan. When she did deny the fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend, I believed her at once. I just thought it may be interesting to play a prank on her with us pretending to not forgive her." Nonoko sighed. "But have you seen the reaction she made when Hyuuga-san called her by her last name?" Nonoko continued.

"Yep. I noticed. Even at that time when he said he'll help her with her paper but in exchange she have to help him look for a girl, she made such a face too." Anna commented. The two sighed. "Should we help her?" Nonoko asked. "Well, I guess we should."

"I guess the word 'jealous' does take much part on those two, Mikan and Natsume I mean." "Yet he was jealous, though he did not show it, for jealousy dislikes the world to know it." Anna sang that had Nonoko a confused look. "Where did you get that?" Anna handed her the book she was reading a while ago and smiled, "It was a quote by Lord Byron, an English romantic poet. Don't you think that suits those two well?"

"I guess so, I just can't stand it, those two. They kept on denying when it's pretty obvious that they have more than just a friendly relationship right?"

"Nonoko, that is the problem. They are just unaware of that, the reason why they deny. And that too, is the reason why we are going to set them up right?"

"Yeah right. We just have to hurry or if this keeps up, Mikan might keep on getting a score of fourty-nine."

***

"Ahh! Nothing but a good food would definitely move me from depression. Are you sure you're full with just that Natsume?" Natsume nodded, his palm on his cheek, elbow leaning on to the table. He eyed Mikan's face from every detail, thinking she was cute whether she's in her gluttonous side or not. "Hey, you wanna go get some crepe-"

"Mi-Mikan-neechan" A girl called. Mikan switched her gaze and smiled. "Mikan-neechan! You look great on this one! I just can't help feeling envious of you." The girl said as she showed the page in where the magazine features Mikan advertising some branded clothes. "Gaah! Is it...Oh my God! I haven't bought that issue yet myself!" Mikan reacted. The girl giggled. "I'm a big fan of Mikan-chan, I want to see you myself that's why I enrolled to this school. Hearing that I bought an issue before you made me happy. I never miss any magazine with you getting featured Mikan-neechan I even bought this right after this was only five minutes released."

"Thank you! Aya-chan, continue supporting me okay?"

The girl squealed in delight having Mikan to know her name without even asking. She left the magazine with her so that Mikan could sign it and that they will return for it later this afternoon. As the girl leaves, Mikan checked the magazine herself. She searched the magazine, desperate to see the modeling she did with her partner.

"Ah! I never thought we did it this great!" Mikan giggled. She smiled along with the blush that streaks through her face.

It was a picture of her and Luca in their school uniform. This time, they were featured to do some modeling about their school. Few questions were asked and answered. And there were few snapshots of what the school they're entering at looks like. Of course, since it's Mikan, she get to wear Sakura High's uniform designed for the upcoming winter having the color peach and orange for the outlines as its motif. Luca, on the other hand, gets to wear the official uniform of the school he is entering with the motif of brown and black. _(I'll leave the uniform style to you!heehee)_

"Hey, Natsume, about our little talk about Luca, I'm sorry if I was kinda...mean?" She appologize. Natsume only managed to nod and muttered a 'yes'. Seconds of silence, Mikan immediately smiled. "Since we're fine about that, then let me show you this!" Mikan screeched as she lifted the magazine in his way."So, what do you think? Do we make a good pair?" She smiled.

With such question asked, Natsume will surely do something to keep her mind away from that guy.

**CHAPTER 6 END**

* * *

_: Coming up next :  
x: A sudden call, A sudden visit : "RIVALS?!":x_

_Previews:_

_"So day one would be at the toy and ice cream factory, that would be tomorrow then! Oh well, better have my things ready."  
_

_"Luca? Is something wrong? What are we called here for? More importantly, the office told me it is urgent."_

_"Mikan, I know this may sound like a selfish and greedy request but the agency just found out something about your friend, Hyuuga Natsume-san is his name if I'm not mistaken."_

_"What about him? And, what does Luca have to do with this?"

* * *

_

xpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigoxpeachigox


End file.
